


Chasing The Wind

by Yamiyoru



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiyoru/pseuds/Yamiyoru
Summary: Sequence to Obsession. A world of Magic that is falling apart. Souji was given a position in the capital as the Head Librarian and he took up the position, hoping he could meet the Guardian, who left him with a child.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Shadow Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Shadow Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, SoYo
Kudos: 11





	Chasing The Wind

**Prequel**

_Deep, deep into the depths of a luscious forest, there was a cave and inside this dark, looming cavern lived a dragon._

_Since the beginning of its time, it has always been there. Alone but content. The dark and the quiet were its best companion._

_It did not need the light because it could see well without. It did not need words because useless they were, in its enclosed little world._

_And in that space, where air stood as still as frozen time, things could get boring. Plentiful boring._

_So much, it dug at the creature like an itch at the heel of its feet. Yet, never had it crossed its mind to venture out of the hole._

_The warmth outside beckoned it to bask in them. The rain echoing through the hollow invited it to bathe in them._

_To no avail, it stayed. No matter how boring it got, it stayed. No matter how dry life was, it stayed._

_Not because it was powerless. Powerful was built into his name. Its claws sharper than any polished swords could cut down trees thicker than it. It was not small. Enormous, to be exact, if stood beside, it was like a hill of stoned scales. No forest or mountain could stand in its way._

_It simply had no reason to. It was content in its small little world._

_Until one day, a long stream of sounds caught his attention. It has no rhythm, unlike any storm he has ever heard. It could be fast and bright like the gust was rushing to leave. It could be slow and low like the earth was shaking to make itself heard._

_It was different._

_It was alluring._

_And for the first time, the dragon decided to step out of the darkness. It moved through the trees, leaving them to sway in the wake of its passing. Down and down it went, towards the enticing sound._

_He finally reached a wall. The sounds, louder, came from within but he could not see beyond. He paced the wall which went around and round, and came back to where he was last. Slowly, over the low wall he peeped and inside were tiny creatures. They moved around a tiny fire in the middle, and around them, more tiny creatures holding things that are making the sounds he’s hearing._

_They were small and he wanted to see. He placed one of his paws on the wall and pushed himself up carefully, and closer to see better. The branches blocking him broke and the wall under him crumbled. The tiny creatures turned towards him in horror. The lovely sounds turned into shouts and screams._

_They frightened him and he ran. Up into the hills he ran. And up the hill they chased. And to the end of the hill, they pushed. Finally, it leapt off the edge, into the clouds below where they could not touch him._

_’Granny?’_

_’Yes, my dear?’_

_’Did it fall and hurt itself?’_

_’Hahaha. My kind little Tiger, No.’_ —‘Mr Librarian!’


End file.
